plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 13
You didnot Demote me Right? and I will do Better Edits--Electric Plants (talk) 13:14, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Carp's block duration Re:Coconut Cannon I aw you edit citron first so I edit it, and not only coconut cannon can stun zomboss charge with plant food ability, even wall nut PF can do this too! Cheese-shooter (talk) 19:52, September 7, 2014 (UTC) who destroyed the Giga-gargantuar article. He/she changed name "Giga-gargantuar" and "Gargantuar". Luckily, he/she only changed that article. I think you need to keep looking his/her edits if Nimmi1234 keeps doing this. Uselessguy (talk) 04:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC)}} I think we Need Chat Bot Right?--Electric Plants (talk) 13:44, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting this page. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Jeffsterz.?s=wl --Psyduckfan (talk) 14:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ur the best bureaucrat >:) huehue jk xD but you are the best --Psyduckfan (talk) 14:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Ban in chat Hi Someone456, I wanna know how to ban users in from chat without them being in the Lawn again. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 10:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) 2 underaged users FrostyLemonuu is only 8 and Minecraft121 is only 12. Block them please since they have bad grammar. (P.S, Minecraft's b-day is Feb 5)--The Zombies are coming! (talk) 07:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Change names of page Dear Someone456, Those plants' name on the page is seriously wrong, because it's different from the official name. The links can be changed bit by bit afterwards, especially I leave a redirect behind, it won't even be a problem. Also, please answer my chat ban question. Thanks. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Potted Plant I think the fact that I leave redirects behind is what I should do when no one can change ALL links in this wiki right after the name of the page is changed. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:56, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I believe you If you can do it, then DON'T REVERT THE NAME CHANGINE OF THE PAGE. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:01, September 13, 2014 (UTC) please stop... Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Photos in Levels Galleries Is it okay if I put photos in level pages' galleries with plants in it obtained later in the game? Thanks. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 20:24, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Please help! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:NP_says_I%27m_racist_I%27m_not.jpg NP is bullying me and saying I'm being racist yet I didn't do anything!--Psyduckfan (talk) 22:35, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Carp The Fish Cowko (talk) 10:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Why do you think the papercraft gallery whould be an unwanted page? - @CowKo Cowko (talk) 10:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC)But we have a Galery of Modified PvZ art too! That is also fan art! Promote Dr. Breakfast Sorry for my stubborn behavior a few days ago. Please promote Dr. Breakfast to a rollback, I've already update all page needed. Thanks. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:44, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Can I make page PvZ AS Zombies?--Electric Plants (talk) 14:51, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Please teach me Hi, Someone456, I noticed you make some of the Plant's ability into a short statement, can you teach me how to do it so that I can help with the zombie part. thanks Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: whatever So... can you teach how to do that? just teach? Besides, I want to know how to add/edit categories. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:47, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Off-topic Hello, can I remove the warning in my talk page because it says none given for both length and reason. --CitronOrange (talk) 17:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I beg you Please, I am begging you, respond on my demotion thread. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Diagrams in Strategy Pages Byte Measurements Re:Zombie Bull Level-related articles Help... Hey dude can you help me to make my edits good. Man my edits gone bad when I don't know what to add. Ex.-You see my edit last night right...in Armor Chomper,Strategies..Yep! the reason that edit is so stupid it is because I don't know what to write or the best word I can use to it like the 50% Regeneration,upper-left health and etc. Please just give me a tip for adding strategies and to make my edits better.Even I'm a great player but I'm not a good editor sometimes,because of my idiotness. - I mean that,for just today is another worst day for me . If you got confused because of this message please delete it. Hoping for your understanding and your money.....The money is a Joke!. Creekee11 (talk) 06:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) New Vandalism 25 M-SPACE EDITS. finally I just want to say if i already has 25 mainspace edits. can i also have some question? # how can you have a lot of mainspace edits? #How to make a wordbubb? i cannot do it That's all from me (JJ) (talk) 00:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat Now! Bell12918 is being a imposter and bullying others. Well, it's way worse! Come one chat now! Me and DZ will explain everything! PuffyMuffins (talk) 02:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Unblock WinterMelon43 WinterMelon43 want to unblock now, please unblock him. Cheetah-shooter (talk) 04:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC)